Harry Potter and the S ranked Shinobi
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [Harry Potter x Naruto] Leader sends the Akatsuki to Hogwarts, since Orochimaru teamed up with Voldemort. To find a plan to kill them both, they stay at the school, while Team Kakashi stays there as well, to protect Harry Potter. [DeiSaku AkaSaku]
1. The New Mission

**A/N**: I wanted to do this for so long already! A Harry Potter Naruto crossover. I'm fucking sending the Akatsuki to Hogwarts. Bwahahaha. I'm gonna pair one Akatsuki member with Sakura, but I don't know who yet. I'd like you all to help me with that… /\/\

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Cause oh, if I did…**

* * *

"GATHER YOU BASTARDS!" Leader's voice echoed through the halls of the Akatsuki hideout. "I HAVE A NEW MISSION!"

"IT'S FUCKING 2 AM!" Hidan's voice shouted back. "I WANNA SLEEP!"

"Ahh come on Hidan, let's just go…" Kakuzu muttered while dragging himself out of his bed. "He must have a very good reason to call us all this late…"

"He better." Muttering, Hidan followed his teammate to the office of the Leader, where all other Akatsuki members were standing in their pyjamas. Kisame was even holding a teddy bear.

Leader – of course the only one dressed in Akatsuki robes – looked at all the males in the room before sitting down in the shadows.

"Well then." He started. "I am sending you to Hogwarts for-"

"Isn't that a school?" Zetsu interrupted, his voice light. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his green pyjamas, which was covered in yellow flowers.

"Yes, that's a school, a school for wizards and witches." Leader said sighing. "But. What I want is-"

"There's no way I'm going to a school, hm!" Deidara said loudly. His long, blond hair was a total mess.

"Tobi loves school!!" Tobi said in a happy voice. Even though they all had to hurry, he had still been able to manage his mask in front of his face before appearing.

"Can you all shut up?" Leader said, his eye twitching dangerously. He coughed and continued.

"We still need to murder Orochimaru. And it seems that he teamed up with some other snake-possessed bastard called Voldemort, who is threatening their world. He's probably weaker then a rock, but if we find him, we find Orochimaru."

Hidan stared at Leader with the expression of 'Is-this-why-I-had-to-get-out-of-bed?'.

"Now, the headmaster of that school, called Albus Dumbledore, knows our organisation exists out of a bunch of criminals. But in exchange for letting us stay in that school, we had to murder Voldemort as well."

"But, that will be easy then, right?" Kakuzu scratched his head. "You just said it yourself – he's weaker then a rock."

"No." Leader played with one of the many rings in his ear. "Well yes he is weak, but it seems he bound himself to the earth by splitting his soul or something. And I think we have to hurry, because, if Orochimaru learns how to do that, we have a problem."

Suddenly, he smirked.

"The positive thing though," he continued. "Is that the Kyuubi is on that school, together with his teammates 'Sai' and 'Sakura'. They are there to protect a boy named Harry Potter from Voldemort… And Orochimaru."

"Do you want us to take Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. He was pretty much the only Akatsuki who looked normal; wearing a long black t-shirt and black shorts, instead of embarrassing pyjamas.

"Well, you have to see, that I had to promise we wouldn't hurt the Kyuubi vessel." Leader replied. "And they actually believed me on my word."

A couple of the dangerous Akatsuki men – in pyjamas – started to grin.

"If you murder Orochimaru before you get to that Voldemort, then just take the Kyuubi and get your asses back here. If you meet Voldemort on the way, stab a kunai through his head. It makes things easier."

"But what about them, the kid and his teammates, wont they attack us?" Zetsu asked. "If they do, can we kill them?" He added with a darker voice.

"They wont, because I spoke with Copy Ninja Kakashi about it, and we wont harm each other until our missions are over." Leader explained. "It seemed that he believed me as well. Konoha shinobi are _so_ stupid…"

"Sir Leader?" Kakuzu scratched his head. "We're _men_. How can _men_ go to school?"

"That's the next thing." Leader nodded at Kakuzu. "Itachi, Deidara, Tobi – without his mask, though – and Hidan would be just okay for seniors at Hogwarts. They also don't need a lot of changing. Maybe only a little younger. But Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu… You wouldn't fit in a school."

Deidara sniggered, causing Kisame to glare at him.

"Why not?" Hidan asked, trying not to laugh as well.

"Kisame is too big, and… blue." Leader glanced at Kisame for a moment. "Zetsu's black with white and has an enormous flytrap. And Kakuzu's literally held together."

Zetsu's dark side muttered some offending words, which Leader totally ignored.

"Now," Leader stood up. "Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan will go around as students. Kakuzu, you'll be the assistant in the hospital ward. And as for Zetsu…"

Everyone looked at Zetsu, who frowned.

"… It seemed best if someone like you stayed in the background." Leader finally said.

Zetsu immediately started muttering against himself; even if lighter half seemed offended. Kisame, Hidan and Deidara grinned, while Tobi petted Zetsu on his arm.

"You'll stay at the office of the headmaster. If one of the others finds something out, he'll report it to you, and you'll write everything down. So actually, you'll be in charge."

Zetsu immediately seemed happier, and grinned back at Kisame, Hidan and Deidara, who became very interested in their fingernails and the ceiling.

"Tomorrow, you'll go to London." Leader continued. "At station 9¾ you'll take the train to Hogwarts. There Albus Dumbledore will help you with more things. I want you to report to Zetsu every Saturday, and then Zetsu reports to me. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"How long will this mission take?" Itachi asked, his voice as calm as ever.

"The longest is most likely a year."

"WHAT!?" Deidara stared at his Leader. "That long, hm!?"

"Yes, Deidara, that long. Now go get some more sleep, you'll need it." Leader turned around and left the room.

"You're the one who woke us up, you bastard!" Hidan yelled after him.

* * *

**_Harry Potter and the S-ranked Shinobi_**

_Chapter one_

**The New Mission**

* * *

"Itachi-san?"

"What, Kisame."

"Why is your bag so small? We'll be gone for a year."

"I don't have personal belongings I care for, unlike you and your teddy bear, Kisame."

Hidan laughed, seeing Kisame get practically dissed by Itachi.

They were all standing outside, dressed in their Akatsuki wear, some bags and suitcases in their hands. Leader came walking up to them.

"Good, you're all ready." He said. "This following jutsu is one you all know, and the most easy thing to remove, but I want you all to stay like this until I tell you something else. Itachi, you first."

Itachi stepped up to the Leader, who did a couple of easy hand seals. When the smoke was gone, Itachi was still standing there. The only difference was that he was a little shorter and his face looked a little younger.

The only ones who had a big change were Kisame and Kakuzu. Kisame turned a lot shorter (even though he was still the tallest), his face turned more 'human' and his skin colour went normal, only it still had a slight blue glance.

Kakuzu's eyes turned from white on black to black on white, and the stitches through his whole body were unable to see any longer.

"Deidara, I want you to wear gloves all the time." Leader added. "And Tobi, remove your mask when the school year starts."

Tobi and Deidara nodded and Leader turned to the rest.

"I will hear from you soon." With that, he disappeared.

"Well, let's just go then." Hidan muttered.

* * *

"Naruto, stay a little calm, they promised not to hurt you!"

"I know, Sakura-chan, but still, do you really trust them!?"

"I don't, but they have their own goal: killing Orochimaru and Voldemort. They aren't able to succeed in that if they go after you."

"Y- yeah, I guess… Sai, what the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm drawing, dickless-wonder."

"COULD YOU STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!?"

"DON'T YELL NARUTO!"

Sakura punched Naruto.

"Ouch! S-sorry, Sakura-chan…"

They were waiting outside of King's Cross station. Since the Akatsuki didn't know how to get to station 9¾, they had to wait for them and show it.

"I can't believe that we have to work with _them_." Naruto muttered. "They all want me dead! Sasuke's evil brother!"

"There's nothing we can do about it." Sakura said sighing. "And- hey, there they are!"

Naruto and Sai looked up, and, indeed, saw the group approach them.

"Um." Naruto whispered. "They look… different."

"I thought Hoshigaki Kisame was blue?" Sai asked out loud.

Naruto just wanted to reply when Hidan spoke up.

"Oy, you." The Jashin-follower said. "What are you guys fucking waiting for?"

"_You_." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "We'll guide you to the station."

"No offence, pinky, but this _is_ the station." Hidan spat.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sai fake-smiled.

"Just follow us." He said.

Team Kakashi went into the station, the Akatsuki-members following. Zetsu, who didn't look different then always, got the most stares. A little girl even replied to her mother that she wanted him as a pot plant in her room. Tobi quickly had to pull Zetsu along, who looked like he wanted to eat her.

"Here we are." Sakura said when they reached station 9 and 10. "Follow us."

She took both Naruto and Sai's hand, looked around, and _went straight through the wall_.

"What the-" Hidan stared at the wall, who looked the same as before. "But how-?"

"Just go." Itachi walked towards the wall and disappeared as well.

One by one, some doubting (Kakuzu), and some cheerful (Tobi), they entered the station 9¾, where team Kakashi was still waiting.

"All through?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kisame muttered.

"Then we'll see you at Hogwarts." Sakura turned around and followed Sai to the bright red train that was waiting for them

There weren't any others on the station to go aboard, but that was only because the school year hadn't started yet.

"Sakura-chan, wait up!" Naruto rushed after her.

"Come on, let's find ourselves a seat as well, hm." Deidara said, turning to his fellow members. "I don't think she wants us to sit with her."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that's it. Please leave a review; I need to know if it sucks! xD

xxx NarutoxHinataPie


	2. Hogwarts

**A/N**: Yay, thanks for reviewing and special thanks for _ACTION NARUTO LOVER_ who was the first one to review! I really didn't expect 20 reviews for a first chapter… Before I forget – this takes place in Harry's **fourth year** on Hogwarts. The Goblet of Fire, that book. And about the paring, this'll be most likely an DeiSaku. Many people said that, or either ItaSaku, so it'll be _**DeiSaku with hints of ItaSaku**_. Everyone pleased? Then let's get over with it.

_Dark-Neko-Princess_ – Pff, creative? If you search around on this site, you'll see that I'm not the only one thinking of a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover! … But thanks anyway, lol.

_Delimit-insanity_ – I know, I was searching for N/HP crossovers with Akatsuki, but didn't really find any. So I thought; well lets make one myself! Thanks for the love xxx.

_Moogle018_ – yeah, I would like Sasori there too, but I like Tobi better and I can't write Sasori that good… Heh… He'll turn OOC. -.-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Damned.**

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the S-ranked Shinobi**_

_Chapter two_

**Hogwarts**

* * *

"Ohh, Deidara-sempai, were going so fast!! Ohh, look Deidara-sempai, were going over a bridge now! If you'd fall down from here you'd probably wouldn't survive it, Deidara-sempai!"

"Don't bring me on ideas." Deidara hissed, losing his temper.

"I bet for 10,000 yen that Deidara's going to kill Tobi today." Kakuzu said to Hidan.

"You're on." Hidan replied. "Kisame, what the fucking hell are you doing?"

"Looking if Zetsu's asleep." Kisame raised his hand and got ready to poke Zetsu.

"Don't make me eat you," Zetsu's dark side suddenly growled, while his white side snored on. Kisame gulped and pulled his hand back.

Itachi just quietly looked out of the window while ignoring the others.

For a moment, it was silent, except for Tobi's "Deidara-sempaaaaaai!".

"Well, I wonder what these 'wizards' do." Kisame said, breaking the silence.

"Magic?" Hidan said shrugging. "Hey, how are we gonna join those classes? We can't do magic."

"With our wands." Itachi replied.

"Our wands, hm?" Deidara pushed Tobi with his face against the window so he could look at Itachi. "Oh god, Leader gave you more information then us, did he?"

"He just gave me the wands because I was the only one who didn't overslept himself." Itachi's voice was so dangerously low that Deidara decided to shut up for a while.

"… So, you have wands for us, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

Itachi pulled six pieces of wood out of his cloak and showed them to the group.

"Why six, we're with seven people." Kakuzu picked up one of the wands and eyed it suspiciously; probably checking it's worth.

"Because Zetsu-san wouldn't need one!" Tobi chirped. "He wont go undercover with us!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What, I'm not dumb!" The masked boy said offended.

Deidara coughed sarcastically, but kept quiet anyway.

"You'll use them with your chakra, because these aren't any normal wands." Itachi explained. "We're no wizards, so that's why we use these. All you have to do is put your chakra in the wand and say the spell."

Everyone took a wand, except for Zetsu, who looked to the ceiling with an angry expression.

"It's simply chakra control." Itachi added.

"It's not working," Hidan said confused, only to be punched by Deidara.

"You idiot, were you even listening?! You need a spell with it first, hm! Damn, you're worse then Tobi!"

Tobi, the poor kid, thought he was being complimented, and puffed up in pride. Hidan just muttered something.

"Itachi-san." Kisame turned to his partner. "What'll we do about that Sakura girl? I mean… She doesn't seem to trust us at all."

"We'll wait." Itachi looked back out of the window. "We have about one year or so to gain her trust. It'll be easier to obtain the Kyuubi when she thinks she can trust us. At least for now, that is."

"Maybe someone of us needs to befriend her?" Kakuzu suggested. Itachi shook his head.

"That's too suspicious," he said. "None of us would ever befriend her in a lifetime. So if we did now, we'd blow our cover. No, just don't do anything reckless and if you _have_ to talk to her; be nice."

"And the same goes for you then?" Tobi asked him. "Being nice? Can you _do that?_"

Tobi hid behind Deidara when Itachi shot him an angry glare, his Sharingan ready.

"Hey, is that it?" Hidan pointed at the window. In the distance some towers from a nearby castle were able to see, just over the treetops.

"I guess," Kisame mumbled.

"Yay, school!" Tobi cheered.

He fell quiet when everyone glared at him.

* * *

The Akatsuki members stepped out of the train when the sun had already set. Deidara saw the three Konoha shinobi step out of the train a little further away. The girl turned, looking at him.

He flashed her a quick, forced smile before turning back to his teammates.

"Oy, are ya the new ninja?"

They all looked around, seeing a huge man with a black beard walk up to them.

"Yeah." Kisame pointed at team Kakashi. "And them too."

"Ah, okay, great. Well my name is Hagrid and I'm gonna bring ya all to the castle then."

"Spectacular." Hidan muttered sarcastically.

Hagrid motioned for Naruto, Sakura and Sai to come over as well and let them all to carriage.

They were being pulled by the strangest creatures ever. They looked like horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither – vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister.

"What are those?" Tobi asked, pointing at them.

"What, can ya see them?" Hagrid asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course we can!" Naruto burst in. "Are those horses!?"

"Thestrals." Hagrid took a seat in one of the carts. "Ya can only see them, if ya have ever witnessed death. Now, five or six people in a cart."

Naruto, Sakura and Sai stepped in the cart with Hagrid together with Deidara and Tobi, while Itachi, Hidan. Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu took a seat in another one, and the Thestrals started pulling them.

"I guess you three youngest are gonna protect Harry then?" Hagrid asked. Sakura nodded, since Sai wasn't listening and Naruto was busy glaring at Deidara and Tobi.

"Yes," the pink-haired girl smiled warmly.

"And then the others will finally kill that bastard You-Know-Who?" Hagrid added, his voice a little more quiet.

"Who?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"You-Know-Who." Hagrid repeated. He raised his eyebrows. "Ya don't know who I mean?"

"Voldemort?" Deidara asked. Hagrid stared at him with big eyes, a shiver going down his spine.

"What? Hm." Deidara narrowed his eyes. "That's the guy, right?"

"We don't say his name." Hagrid explained quickly, and kept quiet the rest of the ride.

* * *

Hogwarts turned out to be a huge castle. When Hagrid explained to Itachi how it was possible that non-magic people didn't see it, Itachi nodded and said, "Ah, Genjutsu." Hagrid stared at him and decided not to talk to the strange Uchiha anymore.

Hagrid led the shinobi to the Great Hall.

"Professor McGonagall will be here in a second." He said. "I'll be going now… Good luck, ya'll need it."

He walked off, closing the enormous doors of Hogwarts behind him, and left an uncomfortable silence with him.

Sai pulled out his notebook again and started drabbling. Sakura watched him draw, pretending to be interested, but secretly watched the Akatsuki members, who silently talked among each other.

'That one must be Kakuzu,' she thought. 'Money addict. Does their medical jobs, if I'm right.'

Her green eyes travelled to the next.

'Absolutely Hidan…' She thought with a nod. 'Seems to be immortal and a Jashin-believer… Wields a three bladed scythe… A total sadist.'

She observed the next one, and couldn't help but shiver, seeing the Sharingan stare back at her. She quickly looked away.

'Uchiha Itachi… Murdered his whole family except for Sasuke-kun at age 13… And that must be Deidara.' She looked at the blond. 'He killed Deidara… Doesn't he make clay bombs with mouths in his palms?… Hey, I thought he lost his arms?… Strange.'

Deidara seemed to be pretty annoyed by the masked boy next to him.

'Then that's the replacement of Sasori, Tobi…' She frowned. 'I don't know anything about him at all… I need to keep an eye on him. And then there's Zetsu…'

She stared at the last guy, which was quietly talking to himself.

'I wonder how he's gonna go up in the crowd then with that huge flytrap…' She thought, scratching her chin. 'Oh, I almost forgot Hoshigaki Kisame… I'm so sure he was blue.'

Naruto tapped her on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? Oh – what is it, Naruto?" She quickly looked at her teammate, who frowned.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Those members." She whispered quietly. "Thinking of their abilities and stuff…"

Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it again, nudging Sai and looking at the stairs behind Sakura. She turned around as well, seeing a woman in deep green robes walk down. In her hand was an old looking hat and in the other a piece of parchment. She raised the last one and read out loud.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu?" Her voice was strong, but polite. When a couple of the ninja's nodded, she continued.

"I am Minerva McGonagall." She introduced herself. "I teach in Transfiguration and I'm the head of Gryffindor. In name of the headmaster, I welcome you to Hogwarts." She glanced at her parchment again. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, you will stay in Gryffindor, since you need to stick to Harry. But for the others, you'll have to be sorted, as the rules of Hogwarts say."

"Sorted?" Hidan repeated slowly, clearly not understanding.

"Into the house you'll stay in this year." Professor McGonagall explained. "Now, who's first…?"

Without another word, Itachi cam up and walked towards the witch.

"Name?" She asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." he replied, in his cold voice that made a grizzly bear cower.

"Just put on the hat," Professor McGonagall said, handing him over the old thing. "And you'll be sorted."

Itachi slowly put the hat on top of his head. For a moment, he looked absolutely ridiculous. Then, suddenly, a tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat said,

"Slytherin!"

Team Kakashi and some Akatsuki members stared at the hat in disbelieve while Professor McGonagall wrote something down on the parchment, using a quill.

"Thank you," she told Itachi. "Could you hand it over to the next one?"

Hidan and Kisame came in Slytherin as well, and Hidan tossed the hat to Tobi.

"Yay, Tobi's turn!" Gladly, Tobi put the hat on, which was way to big for him and sunk over his eyes. He waited in excitement, while it took the hat a way long time before it made its decision.

"Ravenclaw!"

Tobi cheered – even though he didn't know what Ravenclaw was – and passed the hat to Deidara, who rolled his eyes and told his name to Professor McGonagall before putting the hat on.

"Gryffindor!" It exclaimed.

"Excellent." Professor McGonagall muttered quietly, writing it down. She took the hat from Deidara.

"What's the difference between those houses?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Professor McGonagall put the piece of parchment in her pocket before replying. "Gryffindor excepts the brave ones, Hufflepuff the hard workers, Slytherin those of great ambition, and Ravenclaw the cleverest."

The Akatsuki stared in great disbelieve at Tobi, who seemed pretty pleased with himself.

"Now," Professor McGonagall handed Hidan – who was the closest – a note. "This is the way to the Slytherin common room and the password to it. If you go there, Severus is waiting for you." She turned to the other seven. "You, please, follow me."

Itachi, Kisame and Hidan watched how the others followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs.

First, they dropped off Tobi at a tower, where the common room from Ravenclaw was. Then Kakuzu at the hospital wing. Following, Zetsu at a big gargoyle from stone. And last, Professor McGonagall brought team Kakashi together with Deidara to the Gryffindor tower.

Deidara frowned at the large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. Was this it?

"Password?" The woman from the portrait said as they approached.

"Balderdash," Professor McGonagall said.

The portrait swung forwards to reveal a hole in the wall, through which they all climbed.

"Nice," Deidara heard the pink-haired kunoichi mumble as she watched the common room.

For a moment, he felt like throwing back a sarcastic comment, but he held it in, remembering Itachi's words.

A crackling fire was warming the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Professor McGonagall picked up some black clothing from an armchair and turned to the four shinobi.

"Uniforms," she said when she noticed them all stare at it. She handed them over. "You cannot wear those… uhh… headbands with them, they reveal your identity, so hand those over to me, and I'll keep them with me until the end of the year."

Naruto started protesting loudly, but Sakura hit him on the head, taking his hitai-ate and handing it to Professor McGonagall, together with hers and Sai's. Deidara couldn't care less getting rid of his; he hates his village, anyway.

He noticed McGonagall glance at the slash through the symbol of his village, but if she thought it was strange, she didn't mention it.

"Girls' dormitories are that way." Professor McGonagall told Sakura. "Forth years, you'll see it for sure. Boy's the opposite ways, you two fourth years as well, and you seventh. I expect you to change into your uniforms immediately and put your old clothes in your trunks. Questions?"

It remained quiet.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll meet in the great hall. You're allowed to go explore, but don't get lost and don't go outside. Good evening."

With that, she turned around and left the common room. Naruto, Sakura and Sai immediately stared at Deidara.

"What?" He said offended. "Is there something on my face, yeah?"

"Not at all." Naruto said, growling. Deidara shrugged, turned around and went up to the boys' dormitories.

"Damn that Akatsuki." Naruto mumbled.

Sai was looking through the neatly folded clothing in his hand and shot a smile at Naruto.

"It's all black, dickless-wonder. Isn't that a problem?"

"Shut up, Sai!"

Sakura ignored the two boys, and stared at the stairs where Deidara had disappeared. He seemed such a foul person. But she remembered the smile he had given her at the station more clearly then anything.

* * *

"Kisame, you _idiot_, it's to the fucking left!"

"_No_, not yet, Hidan!"

"We're getting fucking lost that way, just go left!"

"It's not to the left! Right, Itachi-san?"

"Hn."

"… Is that a yes?"

The three were standing in the dungeons, Hidan holding the note, Kisame looking at it over his shoulder, and Itachi a little behind them, not caring.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame repeated.

"… Just go left." Itachi said, after glancing at the note.

"Ha!" Hidan grinned widely at Kisame, who pretended not to hear it and went left.

* * *

From the snoring, Itachi could tell Kisame and Hidan were both asleep. He glanced at the clothing next to his own bed. Hell no that he was going to wear that. Maybe some changes would do the trick.

He sat straight up, not able to sleep, and lit a candle, which was on the nightstand. He grabbed the book he had received from Severus Snape earlier: _Hogwarts, a History_. Maybe he'd find some interesting information.

He skipped some pages, finding information of the houses. First in line was Gryffindor, the house where Deidara was placed in.

**Gryffindor values courage, chivalry, and boldness above all else. Its animal is the lion, and its colours are scarlet and gold. Nearly Headless Nick is the house ghost. Gryffindor corresponds roughly to the element of fire. The founder of the house is Godric Gryffindor.**

"Courage?" Itachi muttered quietly. "Deidara?"

He scanned the one after it.

**Hufflepuff, founded by Helga Hufflepuff, values hard work, loyalty, teamwork, patience, friendship, and fair play above all else. Its animal is the badger, and canary yellow and black are its colours. The Fat Friar is its ghost. According to Rowling, Hufflepuff corresponds roughly to the element of earth.**

"Fair play." Itachi repeated slowly. "Makes sense none of us ended up there…"

**Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, wit, and wisdom. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" is an oft-repeated Ravenclaw proverb. Its animal is the eagle (not the raven as might be expected), and its colours are blue and bronze. The house ghost is the Grey Lady, who was revealed to be Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Hogwarts co-founder Rowena Ravenclaw after whom the house was named. Ravenclaw corresponds roughly to the element of air. **

**In order to gain entry to the Ravenclaw common room, a logical riddle must be solved. This is in contrast to the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms, which require a password to enter. This likely is meant to correspond with the wit and intelligence associated with Ravenclaw. **

A frown came across Itachi's handsome face.

"Seems to be for the higher-up…" He mumbled. "Then why is Tobi in this house? … Maybe Leader isn't telling us everything about him…"

He looked at the last, his own house.

**Like Salazar Slytherin, its founder, Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. Some also suggest that power-hunger is a characteristic of Slytherins. Its animal is the serpent, and its colours are green and silver. The Bloody Baron is the house ghost. Slytherin corresponds roughly to the element of water. The Slytherin common room is probably somewhere under the Hogwarts lake, corresponding with Slytherin house's affiliation with water.**

**The Sorting Hat claims that blood purity is a factor in selecting Slytherins. This suggests that it bases its decisions more upon the views of its members, than directly on any accurate test of blood. There is no reason to believe that muggle-born students are not sorted there, merely that pureblooded students are more desirable to that house, as there are definite examples of half bloods in the house.**

"Makes sense as well." Itachi looked at his uniform again, seeing the green with silver tie on top. Maybe he'd just leave the tie here or something.

A loud snore from Kisame made him look up again. He closed the book, tossed it underneath his bed, and switched off the light again. He needed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahh, now I get it! Itachi has those lines underneath his eyes because he stays up late to read books! Lol. The things out of the book, I took them from Wikipedia, because I was lazy. Please leave a review!  
NarutoxHinataPie 


	3. The Triwizard what?

**A/N**: Giggle. You weird people. Giving me all those nice reviews. -gives everyone a big hug- thank you!! I'm so glad you all like it!! So yeah, right now I'm working my ass off to get you all a nice new chap. Aren't I nice. Yeah, that's what I thought too.

_Sakurakitty2_ – yeah, Tobi's smart in his own cute way! Aww I love Tobi. Thanks a lot for the review.

_Crazy Neko Girl_ – XD oh my god. "Itachi sleeps?" Well yeah, he must sleep at least… One hour in a night. Right. Or else he'd faint. -dies at the image of Itachi fainting- Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Damned.

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the S-ranked Shinobi**_

_Chapter three_

**The Triwizard what?**

* * *

The next morning, Deidara was the first to be in the great hall. He totally didn't feel comfortable in the tight, black uniform. He loosened his tie a little, before hearing Tobi's voice.

"Morning, Deidara-sempai!!!"

"Drop dead." Deidara muttered quietly as he turned around, seeing Tobi run up to him. Tobi still wore his orange mask, which looked very strange together with the black and blue of his uniform.

"Where are the others, Deidara-sempai? Tobi didn't see them yet." Tobi asked.

A loud laughter interrupted them as Hidan, Kisame and Itachi made their way to Deidara and Tobi. They all wore their Slytherin uniforms as well.

Hidan was the one who was laughing loudly, while Kisame looked pretty pissed.

"What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"This morning." Hidan said sniggering. "Kisame's uniform seemed to be too small, even though Leader made him smaller with his disguise jutsu. They had to make a bigger one."

He burst out in laughter again. Kisame fished a kunai out of his pocket immediately, his eyes narrowed.

"Why you-"

"Don't chop of his head, I don't feel like putting it on again."

Kakuzu joined them. He was still wearing his old clothes, except for the Akatsuki robes, and his face was uncovered.

"That's the point." Kisame muttered, but he put his kunai back anyway.

"And what's the trouble of putting on an uniform correctly?" Kakuzu added frowning. "I expected none the less from Hidan, but Itachi…"

Deidara, Tobi and Kisame were the only ones wearing their uniform correctly.

Itachi didn't wear his tie. His sweater hung open, unbuttoned, and hadn't troubled with putting his white shirt underneath the sweater putting in his pants. Hidan didn't even wore the black sweater over his still-unbuttoned shirt. His Jashin-necklace came out clearly on the bit of bare chest.

"Is there a problem, Kakuzu?" Itachi asked, his voice cold. Kakuzu quickly shook his head, not wanting to die yet.

"Where's Zetsu, yeah?" Deidara asked to break the tensed silence.

"Dunno." Kisame replied, shrugging.

Loud voices were able to hear from the entrance, and team Kakashi came walking through the doors. Naruto was arguing with Sakura, while Sai followed the two in silence.

Sakura didn't wear the panty underneath her skirt, showing her cream coloured legs. Her black sweater might have been a little too tight, but the males of Akatsuki sure didn't mind – it only showed her figure better.

Itachi noticed most of them stare at the kunoichi, and inwardly flinched in annoyance.

_Women hunters_, he thought. _Can't keep their little eyes off a girl in a skirt, enemy or not. _

Even though he had to agree that the girl did have nice legs…

Itachi inwardly slapped himself. What was _wrong_ with him?

"Good morning." Sakura said carefully against the Akatsuki members. The only one responding was Tobi.

"Good morning, Sakura-san!!" He greeted her, waving. "How are you today?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows surprised, and even Sai frowned slightly. Sakura laughed slightly, a little uncomfortable.

"I'm good, thanks, Tobi… uhh… san."

"That's great! Does Sakura-san might want to eat breakfast together with Tobi?"

"Uh. S-sure, why not?"

However, 'breakfast' was 10 sandwiches; one for each person. Naruto made an annoyed sound.

"God, I'm so hungry! All we get is a sandwich!?"

He fell quiet when he noticed Sakura's look.

"Ah, good morning."

Everyone turned to see a rather _old_ man. He was tall and thin, with long silver hair that looked long enough to tuck into his belt and a long beard. He wore golden half-moon spectacles, and had twinkling, blue eyes, a very long and crooked nose and long fingers.

"And you are?" Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"Albus Dumbledore." The headmaster introduced.

Hidan, Kisame and Itachi immediately glared at Deidara, who laughed nervously.

Professor Dumbledore walked up to them, eyeing the group.

"Where's the tenth?" He asked.

"We don't know." Kakuzu answered. "He would stay in your office."

"Oh. Then he must be asleep." Dumbledore smiled. "Please, eat. After that, we talk."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks before Naruto attacked his food again. The Akatsuki all kept observing the rather strange headmaster.

"So." Hidan started. "When does this.. School start?"

"Tomorrow." Dumbledore told him. "The Hogwarts Express will go back to pick up the students. They'll arrive tomorrow evening. The day after tomorrow, the lessons start."

"Sir," Sakura spoke up. "Can you tell us some more about the mission?"

"Oh, yes." Dumbledore kindly smiled at her, which she returned. "Yes, of course. Well then. This year, the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts."

"The what?" Naruto interrupted bluntly.

"The Triwizard Tournament. It's a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. There is one champion selected to represent a school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks.

"This year, I have made sure for excellent protections. I have hired an ex-Auror as a new teacher and Hogwarts is protected with more spells then normally, but a while ago at the Quidditch World Cup, the-"

"Quid-what?" Naruto interrupted the headmaster again.

"Naruto, I swear, if you do that again…" Sakura threatened under her breath so only her blond teammate could hear.

"Quidditch – it's a sport." Surprisingly, it wasn't Dumbledore, but Itachi to give that answer. "Played on broomsticks."

"… Ah." Naruto frowned surprised at Itachi, but quickly looked off when Itachi looked back, eyes hard as stone.

"So." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "At the Quidditch World Cup, the Dark Mark appeared. The Dark Mark is the sign of Voldemort. For that, I fear the worst. Also, the news that one of your enemies – Orochimaru, if I'm correct – has joined him, made me hire you."

"Ok, I get it, hm." Deidara said slowly. "But, isn't it kind of awkward? Hiring criminals to take care of criminals?"

"Yes, many of the teachers disagreed in letting the Akatsuki stay at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled. "But I believe your word if you gain something as well. You've been enemies with this Orochimaru for a long time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. More questions?"

"Yes." Itachi glanced at the wizard. "Tell us the rest about this Tournament."

The shinobi all blinked at Itachi, while Dumbledore smiled.

"Care to explain?" The headmaster said.

"You haven't told us everything." Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. "There's something more."

"Well, maybe." Dumbledore's smile grew. "Only if you want to.

"The school will be informed with the knowledge that you all are exchange students. Therefore you will learn here, and will wear our uniforms, but you are still from an other school. So you are allowed to enter the Triwizard Tournament, except for Kakuzu, who isn't here as an student, and Naruto, Sakura and Sai, who aren't 17 yet."

It fell quiet.

"That's so unfair." Naruto muttered. "I'm stronger then all 17 years on this school!"

"That's true, but it would kind of blow your cover, wouldn't it?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh… Yeah…" Naruto pouted.

He ignored the smirks from Hidan, Deidara and Kisame.

"So, go ahead and explore today." Dumbledore said. "There's a quick lunch and dinner at noon and 8 pm today. Tomorrow breakfast at this time and lunch at noon again. The dinner will be held together with all the students, which have arrived by then. Also, you'll have to be seated at your own house table." He pointed at the four tables, naming them. "And that's it! I will see you all at the feast."

He turned around and left the Great Hall.

"Tobi's gonna join the Tournament!" Tobi jumped up and down from excitement. "Tobi thinks it'll be fun!"

"Fun? I think it's insane, hm." Deidara spat, pushing his annoying partner. "Get a life, Tobi."

"It would increase our battle skills…" Kisame pointed out. "Think about it – we probably have to fight against wizards."

"Yeah, Kisame's right." Hidan smirked. "I think I'm signing up too. Maybe I'll get in there."

"If you look at it from that way…" Deidara's single blue eye studied the ceiling, which was rather cloudy and dark for a morning. "I think I'll do it too, hm."

"Me too." Kisame agreed, before turning to Itachi. "What do you think, Itachi-san?"

"I'm not." Itachi crossed his arms. "Waist of my time. I'm here to do a mission – not to join some wizard game."

Kisame shrugged and turned back to the other Akatsuki, continuing the conversation about the Tournament, while Itachi watched Team Kakashi leave the great hall. The three passed Zetsu on their way out, who was dressed in his Akatsuki outfit. He slowly walked up to his fellow members.

"A bit late." He muttered with a dark voice, and added with his light one, "What did I miss?"

* * *

"Ah! Shit!"

Sakura's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. Naruto and Sai both took an arm and pulled her out.

"This is the most weirdass place I have ever seen, 'tebayo!" Naruto uttered.

"Except for your house."

"SAI!"

Sakura sighed and massaged her sour ankle. Maybe it was smart avoiding staircases from now on.

It was turning evening now – the sun had set, and team Kakashi was exploring the castle. However, Sakura had been trapped in a staircase for 7 times now.

"I'm getting pretty damned sick of it…" The kunoichi mumbled, and she stood up straight again. "Ok, let's- boys?"

She was alone: her teammates were nowhere to be found.

"… Those bitches."

Sakura sighed and made her way further up the stairs, carefully testing the steps first before resting her weight on it. In their argument, they hadn't even noticed Sakura hadn't followed them anymore.

She looked around, her green eyes scanning the hallway. … Where was she again?

"Oh isn't that great." She muttered against herself. "I'm lost."

"Join the group, hm."

She turned around. Hidan and Deidara stood in the hallway. Deidara looked at her, while Hidan was observing an rather strange looking painting.

"You two are lost as well?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, you could say it like that." Hidan tilted his head slightly. "Or you could say we're walking around without knowing how to get back."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Deidara sighed.

"Let's just get moving… hm." He said.

The three wandered through the castle, and slowly, Sakura got in a conversation with them. Deidara was short tempered and didn't say a lot, but Hidan was rather talkative… Even though he kept cursing at everyone and everything. When she asked him about it, he replied with a harsh "What the fuck do you friggin mean, pinky!?", so she decided to drop it.

"Well let's try this door. Seriously." Hidan picked a random door and opened it, while Sakura and Deidara peeked over his arm.

"It's a tower, hm." Deidara rolled his eyes, seeing the long stairs going all the way up. "This isn't getting us back."

"… Hang on." Sakura walked in and started climbing the stairs.

"Oi, girl, there isn't anything up there!" Hidan yelled after her. "Oi!! … Sakura!? …"

He sighed.

"Wanna follow her then?"

"Sure, hm." Deidara shrugged, and hurried after Sakura, with Hidan close behind him. The blonde tried his best to keep looking at the steps instead of up: Sakura's skirt was pretty short.

"Oh, wow!" Sakura cried out.

They were in the Owlery: a hundred owls were looking down at them, their eyes shimmering in the darkness of the room. Deidara glanced sideways at Sakura. She looked overwhelmed, but why? It were just birds. He could make much more amazing birds then these stupid owls.

"Okay, awesome." Hidan sneered. "Can we go back now?"

"Y- yeah…" Even though Sakura agreed, she didn't turn around.

"… _Now_?"

"Oh – sorry…" She laughed nervously and rushed out of the Owlery. Hidan rolled his eyes at Deidara before following her.

* * *

They were walking through the halls again, and just when Deidara wanted to give up, luck came on his side again.

"Hang on." Deidara stopped walking and looked around. "I think I know this!!"

Sakura and Hidan looked up.

"What?"

Deidara rushed through the hall.

"Deidara, wait up!" Hidan groaned and sped after him, Sakura following.

In less then three minutes, the shinobi stood in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, we're here!" Sakura smiled and gave the password while Deidara grinned at Hidan.

"Good luck, Hidan, hm."

"Wait, you're not-?" Hidan started, but Deidara and Sakura had already disappeared behind the portrait, leaving Hidan behind.

"… Great."

* * *

A/N: Okay, after this, it's REALLY starting. Yesh. I apologise for the slow update, from now on it'll go faster/\/\ Please review? The more reviews, the longer the next chapter will be!

xxx NarutoxHinataPie


	4. AUTHORS NOTE  WTF!

I'm sorry this is not a chapter BUT I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS ANGRY BEFORE.

SOMEONE STOLE MY STORY.

_This_ story, oh yes, if you read it you will see it's like MINE in almost ANY way, and it couldnt piss me off any more. I am **SO** angry. I told that girl to delete it, and if she doesnt, I'll go to the people to get it off right now.

I'm so frustrated!!! How the hell can someone STEAL A STORY!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?

It's called Harry Potter and the Magic of the Shinobi, by someone called Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes. Well she's not a goddess to me! She's a fucking thief! That's MY STORY! Mine! My ideas!!

People, please, get her out. Get that story off of Help me, cause I wanna write stories without them getting STOLEN so that you, AND ME, can enjoy them!!

On a slightly happier note, I'm almost finished with chapter 4, and for the ones following Impossible love, I'm almost done with chapter 11 for that one.

**NarutoxHinataPie**


End file.
